Dangerous Animals
by yageni
Summary: ¿Por qué te fuiste Nell-sama? ¿Fue algo que dije? ¿Fue algo que hice? No lo sé. Y esa incertidumbre aun me duele, mucho. Yuri.


¿Les confieso algo? Bleach no me pertenece ¿Sorprendidos? Aun falta lo mejor ¡No saco dinero de esto! Y la cereza del postre: Dependo de sus reviews para mejorar como escritora. Mmm hay demasiadas desventajas aquí ¿por qué diablos sigo haciendo esto? Ah sí, ya me acordé: Por que me encanta y además Klandestino me pidió un fic de esta pareja como regalo de cumpleaños: Perdón por la tardanza.

* * *

><p>A veces me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy atrapada por tu oscuridad, y no sé cómo sacarla de mi vida. Doy vueltas en la cama, desesperada. Al borde de las lágrimas, mucho más asustada de lo que me gustaría reconocer o admitir, despierto en medio de un grito, a mitad de una pesadilla, solo para recordar que estoy en otra.<p>

Pero esto sucede, porque no puedo dejarte ir. Nunca pude por más que lo intenté. Si asi fuera me habría ido de aquí hace rato. Sé que no vas a volver, sin embargo siento que estoy aquí esperándote.

Entre a tu vida ¿por un giro del destino? ¿O cómo te gustaba decir a ti, por accidente, como la mayoría de las cosas afortunadas que te sucedían? Pero para mí, pese a cualquier sinsentido o contradicción, eras tú la razón de todo.

Era otra de esas expediciones que llevabas a cabo junto con Noitra. Y allí estaba yo, herida y temblando, apenas la forma de un adjuchas.

Frente a mi ese odioso tipejo de rango octava, que me miraba como si mi vida poco valiese. Pero con miedo o no, yo no pensaba dejársela fácil. Confiado, no esperaba que yo pudiese hacer nada en su contra y me dejo entrar en su espacio personal. Grave error. Le corté profundamente por debajo de las costillas y pese al severo daño que le hice, le detuviste cuando trato de atacarme.

"Pequeña perra" dijo no sé si a ti o mí, pero si recuerdo que ese apodo se repetiría en otras bocas, mucho más adelante. Mas tuve muy poco tiempo para darle la importancia apropiada.

Atónita observé como me sonreías en lugar de atacarme, para luego alejarte con ese inútil bajo el brazo, a la velocidad del sonido.

Sé que ese día me encandilaron tu largo cabello verde, tus ojos pardos y la línea de color rojo en tus mejillas.

No paso mucho hasta que Aizen te encargó que me buscaras y me llevaras a él. Tengo que admitir que de todo lo que trataste de explicarme con tu dulce voz, no recuerdo nada, excepto la emoción que quedó grabada en mi joven mente al escucharte decir las primeras palabras:

"-Vengo a llevarte conmigo, porque somos iguales y debemos estar juntas…"

En eso momento no lo supe, no sabía con certeza lo que era.

Ni tampoco sabía lo que iba a ser, aquello en lo que me iba a transformar, a trasmutar, en qué iba a convertirme en nombre del amor y francamente, no me importaba mientras estuvieras cerca de mí. Porque esa sensación de que mi corazón se detenía, paralizado por un micrón de segundo, para luego seguir su carrera aun más alocado que antes, eso era lo único que me importaba, y solo era inicio.

Gracias a Aizen, mal que nos pese, mi raciocinio aumentó y en proporción a este pude ir dándole un nombre a todo esto que generabas en mí. Pude ir nombrando una a una -sin terminar nunca- todas las cosas que me atrajeron de ti, las cuales más tarde serían el motivo de mi perdición, de mi desesperanza. De mi apatía por esta vida, que se siente como poca cosa cada vez que recuerdo que tú no estás.

Mantengo mi fachada de espada, firme, inquebrantable mientras que por dentro lucho intentado olvidarte, pese a todo el tiempo transcurrido, solo he conseguido hacer a un lado tu presencia por algunos días, meses con algo de suerte…

Es que he sobrevivido a tanto, luchando tan fuerte y de manera tan constante, que esto me tomó por sorpresa. Fue un golpe impiadoso de la vida. Un golpe bajo e inesperado, justo cuando pensaba que a tu lado había hallado la felicidad, de la noche a la mañana, desapareciste; me rompiste el corazón.

Me preguntó a veces, en los escasos momentos que tengo a solas, si sería una pasión, desmedida como esta, la razón de mi locura al otro lado del hueco.

Siempre hablaste de que somos seres racionales, y por lo tanto mejores que los animales. Pero tú eras un animal. Uno sensual y agraciado, sumamente peligroso. Y a mí habría gustado ser uno para poder seguir tus pasos, rastrear tu esencia y traerte de regreso a mí, de regreso a Las Noches así fuese a fuerza de dentelladas y mordiscos.

¿Por qué te fuiste Nell-sama?

¿Fue algo que dije? ¿Fue algo que hice?

No lo sé. Y esa incertidumbre aun me duele, mucho.

Algunas tardes me miró en el espejo de mi cuarto y viendo mis cabellos cortos y rubios, trato de recordar la sensación de tus dedos desenredándolos, tu cálido aliento chocando contra mi cuello bronceado, susurrándome sobre lo afortunada que te sentías acerca de haberme conocido, de tenerme entre tus brazos y yo como siempre, que solo sabía sonreírte apenas y desviar la mirada, tratando de que no me vieras a los ojos, porque no podía admitirlo. Confesarte que me derretía por dentro, con cada palabra, cada gesto tuyo. Que amaba el contraste de nuestras pieles, de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, de nuestras personalidades.

Recuerdo la forma en que hacíamos el amor, dejándonos llevar por nuestros instintos más básicos, era como si por esos momentos te permitieras dejar salir toda esa sensualidad salvaje e indomable, mezclándola prudentemente con palabras, porque te negabas a que tu parte racional quedara fuera, que fuera dominada por todo lo demás. Pero a mi no me importaba, de hecho me fascinaba ver esa faceta tuya, porque solo la dejabas aflorar conmigo.

Aun cuando nunca pude decirte nada al respecto, con el tiempo transcurrido y la experiencia adquirida tengo la certeza de que supiste leer todo esto y más en mí. Y me frustra un poco pensar que siempre estuviste dos pasos por delante de mío y también me alegra la idea de qué nos amamos tanto, me conociste tan bien, que no necesitabas que yo te lo dijera… pero me hubiera gustado tanto hacerlo. ¡¿Acaso cambiaron tus sentimientos y fue la ausencia de esas palabras en mis labios la razón de tu alejamiento!

Pero no, iluso sería de mi parte al abrigar semejante creencia. Nunca fui el centro de tu mundo. Nunca lo seré. Me causo risa a mí misma, hablo de ti como si estuvieras viva ¿Lo estas?

Una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en mi boca cada vez que llego de nuevo a formularme esa pregunta.

Con el tiempo fui dándome cuenta de que necesitaba seguir adelante, y con mucho tiempo y meditación de por medio, mis fracciones fueron tomando forma. Fui su madre, su amante, su amiga. Con ellas a mi lado tu ausencia no es tan fuerte, pero a veces, todavía, creo que siento tu presencia a lo lejos… pero quizás sólo es mi imaginación, y la inquietud que genera en mí la idea de luchar en las filas de este bastardo.

¿Sabes? Mis niñas dicen que a veces digo tu nombre entre sueños, en todas y cada una de las ocasiones, me preguntan por tu identidad quizás esperando que revele algo importante pero yo les respondo: ella es la que me trajo hasta aquí, y luego pienso para mí ¿O sería correcto decir que me atrajiste? Como un depredador atrae a su presa…

No lo sé.

Tampoco estaba segura de por qué, pero ahora sé, que marcho a la batalla Nelliel sama porque nunca pude dejar este lugar. Si bien pude desapegarme de tu fantasma, seguir adelante, pero por todo lo que compartimos en el, por aquello en lo que me transformé gracias a ti, nunca pude dejar este sitio y ahora voy a enfrentarme a los humanos no solo por defender tus ideales de libertad, sino por proteger la guarida donde fui tan feliz mientras estuviste conmigo. El lugar donde quiero ser feliz con mis niñas.

Pero creo que ya es hora de decir adiós, solo hay una última cosa:

Ojalá hoy pueda ser frente a nuestros enemigos, la mitad de ese hermoso ser, animal salvaje y sensual que eras tú.

* * *

><p>Si llegaste hasta acá, ¿eres masoquista o qué mierda? No importa, dejame un comentario ya que estas, que te queda de paso.<p>

(No pude con mi genio, y te robé la frase, ¡perdón!)


End file.
